Oscillators are used in most types of electronic circuitry. In some applications the frequency accuracy and stability are of a lesser importance, in other applications it is extremely important that an oscillator has a pure frequency spectrum with a very low phase noise. One type of application where these demands are set very high is in communication systems. Oscillators in communication systems are often considered as building blocks that ought to be small, preferably integrated, have a low manufacturing cost, be reliable, have a low power consumption and also fulfill among the most strict signal quality requirements. Obtaining these characteristics is a difficult task, especially if the oscillator building block is to be realized on an integrated circuit with a limited semiconductor area available and a limited available power, without any external components.
There have been several attempts to come to grips with these contradictory but very desirable oscillator qualities. One way to improve the phase noise of an oscillator is to lock two oscillators together. This has traditionally led to more than a doubled required semiconductor area to avoid that the resonators of the oscillators interfere with each other, and to make room for the additional circuitry required to lock them together. This additional circuitry, apart from the additional oscillator, will increase the total power consumption of the building block. Increased power and increased occupied area are particularly undesirable oscillator building block characteristics for portable, usually battery powered communication equipment, such as cellular phones. There seem to still exist room for improvement on oscillator building blocks.